The Best Friend's Card
by Agent Astro Zombie
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are best friends. That's really it. Then there's the best friend card? Yeah that's really it. i don't really know where I'm going with this. When I have an idea where I'm heading with this I'll rewrite the summary :D
1. Chapter 1

**Let's just say I decided to get back on fanfiction and to say I was bored was an understatement. Anyways this will be like a short… probably multichapter (cause I'm a blabber) story completely in Annabeth's POV. I'm honestly not really sure where I am going with this so we'll see.**

 **The Best Friend's Card**

 _ **Elementary School Years**_

We were practically inseparable, it didn't matter how much work I have piled up, Percy was always the one to make sure that I don't overwork myself.

"Percy, come on stop fooling around and let's work on the project." I sighed for the millionth time as my amazingly lazy best friend laid down on his bed. I'll admit, I wanted to just lie down for a second but there was still some stuff to finish up.

"I told you that I'll do it Wise Girl, we still have another two days." Percy said dismissively.

"You mean we only have two days." I explained to him.

"Same difference." He shrugged.

I glared at him.

He grinned before tugging at my arm and pulling me down next to him. He wrapped his arm around my body and I didn't bother pushing him off. I knew Percy was lazy but at the same time, I knew I was stressing myself way too much. We were practically done with our project. All that was really left was the finishing touch and even though Percy Jackson seemed like the slacking student, he had contributed his own ideas to this project.

"You have got to relax a bit Annabeth. I know you're trying to maintain your A plus, but take it easy, I don't want my best friend to die of homework overload." Percy laughed as he wrapped his arms around me like I was his teddy bear. "Plus I miss this, you've been so busy with school work that we never get our afternoon naps."

"Percy… we're not in preschool anymore. I'm in 5th grade, and you're in 5th grade!"

"But afternoon nap times! Those were the best part of preschool, they should've kept it! We never get afternoon naps no more…"

"Anymore." I corrected him while letting a smile escape my lips, "You mean, I never get the afternoon naps, you practically camp out at your house everyday after school while I do the homework on your computer."

"Not the point here." Percy muttered as his head resting on my shoulders.

"Don't you dare drool on me Perseus Jackson!" I warned him as his chin rested on my neck.

Percy didn't answer to me but just continued his rant. "I'm tired. We've been working nonstop for the past week and it's barely half the school year."

"Get used to it and don't you have swim lessons in an hour?" I turned around and pushed him away.

He closed his eyes as if thinking about something, "Swimming doesn't start till next week. I just want to sleep."

"And I want to finish this project!"

"We finished already, you just want to make it perfect." Percy whined.

"Stop being a dork." I grumbled but then immediately felt myself yawning.

"Stop being stubborn." He mumbled back before tightening his embrace around me. "You are not allowed to get off this bed until you are fully rested."

"I'm fine."

"My mom told me that sleep is important… so go to sleep Annabeth."

"I'm fine Percy."

"You've been staying up past ten for the past few weeks." He grumbled. "I can see your eyes drooping in class you know?"

"Shut up Seaweed Brain." I pushed him away from me and sat up on his bed.

"Annabeth…" He whined but reluctantly sat up. "Fine, but you're staying for dinner tonight. My mom has barely seen you since we entered 5th grade."

"And I haven't been eating dinner at home for the past couple days." I retorted back. "Stop using your mom as an excuse, you just want me to eat your olives for you."

Percy grinned, "They're blue olives if it makes you feel any better."

"You are hopeless Percy Jackson." I sighed before turning my attention back to the computer screen. "Now, after I say this, you are going to come in and finish up…"

From beside me I could hear the one and only Percy Jackson groaning as I explained to him about our presentation.

"Annabeth…" Percy groaned once again.

"Percy…" I mocked him.

"It's not nice to tease your best friend."

"It's okay if your best friend is being a lazy butt." I shot back.

"It's not nice to call your friend a butt." Percy noted.

"Well I said lazy butt, so it's okay." I grinned.

"Please Annabeth!" Before I could even respond, Percy once again spontaneously pulled me down on the bed and locked me tight in his embrace. Unlike the last time, I couldn't get out.

"Percy!" I struggled against his grip.

"No." He mumbled like a kid. "No more science"

"Perseus Jackson!" I shouted.

He flinched for a second before grinning at me. "Full names, scary."

"I mean it!"

He merely smiles before patting my head. "It's okay Annie-" Despite being in his grip, I managed to get one of my hands free and smack his arm.

"Don't call me Annie!" I yelled at him.

"Annie! Annie! Annie-" Percy sang.

"PERSEUS JACKSON!"

Percy grinned, "You stopped doing the project."

I sighed and closed the document window. "Fine, Seaweed Brain, what do you want?"

"Well, I'm glad you asked." Percy smirked. "And in the midst of everything I presumed that you forgot about our six year anniversary."

"Wait but today is-"

Percy grinned as he pointed to his calendar on the wall, "December 17." He announced. "And unlike my forgetful best friend, I actually remembered a present!" He grinned holding out a small box. "Open it!" He said excitedly.

"What is it?" I peered at it curiously. Throughout the years, Percy have been giving me "explosives" in my face before actually giving me my real present.. I've learned to be wary of my mischievous friend.

Percy simply laughed, "Don't worry I promise it won't explode or cause you any sort of annoyance or pain. Just open it!"

I hesitated for a moment before actually opening it. It was a simple necklace with an owl. Despite all that, it was from my best friend and I love it.

Percy grinned, "Yep, I saved my lunch money to get this! Here!" He jumped up from the bed and took it out of the box. "Now where's my present?" He smirked.

I stared at the necklace and the guilt started eating me up. I can't believe I forgot about the anniversary!

"So... I'm guessing you did forget." Percy grinned. It was almost like he was enjoying this moment.

"No I didn't!" I lied. I was not going to admit to Percy Jackson that I forgot about our anniversary... since I was the one who came up with it in the first place!

Percy smiled, "Then where's my present?"

I was honestly stuck. I didn't have money saved anywhere because I spent all of it on school supplies a while back.

"I'm waiting Wise Girl." Percy pretended to tap his foot impatiently. "Unless you just admit you have no present-"

"I DO!" I stubbornly insisted.

Then an idea sparked in my head. I remembered it from some movie I watched. "My present is that I'll give you a best friend card."

Percy looked confused. "What?"

"It's a card where you could use to make me do anything you please, whether it's to forgive you when you do something stupid that could potentially wreck our friendship or just do something that I am completely against and-"

"And?"

"No matter what, I can't deny you of it. Unless of course it involves hurting other people physically or hurting myself."

Percy look thoughtful for a second. "So... you're saying that, it's like a one wish card."

I nodded.

He thought about it for a second. "No."

"What?"

"Five best friend cards." He bargained.

"Percy!"

"What? Or you can just admit that you forgot and I'll stick with one-"

"I didn't forget!" I stubbornly insisted before sighing. "Two best friend cards."

"Well…" Percy trailed off. "Fine four best friend cards."

"Three best friend cards. That's my last offer."

"Fine. I'll take it."

I nodded. Knowing Percy, he'll probably use it for me to stop nagging him about this project.

Percy grinned, "Is there an expiration date?"

I looked at him... maybe he was smarter than I gave him credit for. "Not really..."

"Okay!" Percy smiled. "Deal! Just don't regret it Wise Girl!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Edit: 11 pm at night; sorry about the update before, that was shit and I didn't realize that it was all weird stuff on this chapter. Anyways here's the actual chapter and maybe ya'll like it better**

 **Still have no idea where I'm going with this, but hey if I'm bored I'll write something until I get off my lazy ass to continue where I left off at A Wise Seaweed Plan (for a happier ending) :D.**

 **Anyways shoutout to my friend who is the cruelest and awesomest person ever and claims that she'll stalk me even when we are in college, I'LL STALK YOU ON FANFIC TOO!**

 **but yeah I'm kinda back from the dead; being half zombie and everything!**

 **The Best Friend's Card (2)**

 **Middle School Years**

"Annabeth, go ahead and go to the office." My teacher suddenly walked up to me after talking on the phone.

I looked up from my English test, surprised. I knew I didn't have any doctor's or dentist appointment. "Do I bring my backpack?" I asked her.

She thought about it for a second before answering. "Go ahead and leave it here, I'll have someone bring it to the office if you don't make it back in time."

"Yes ma'am." I answered before walking out the classroom door but not before catching the eye of a certain black-haired boy.

His look was filled with concern as if asking 'Is everything okay?'

I just simply shrugged and gave him a reassuring smile before walking out the door. As I walked down the hallway to the principal's office I couldn't help but felt a nerve-wrecking fear climbing up my throat, it was as if I already knew it was something bad.

I opened the door and sitting in one of the waiting chair at the front office was Percy's mom, Sally Jackson. I looked at her surprised, "Mrs. Jackson?"

She hesitated for a second before telling me, "Your dad told me to pick you up."

Despite the weirdness of the situation I couldn't help but ask, "Why didn't my dad pick me up?"

"He's in the hospital dear. Come on, let's get you there."

I guess I misread Mrs. Jackson's word because the one in the hospital wasn't my dad… but it was actually my mom lying in the emergency room. My dad was simply waiting outside in the emergency waiting room as they operated on my unconscious mother.

"Fredrick, is she okay?" Mrs. Jackson asked my dad.

My dad, who I have never seen drop a single tear, was red face with tears brimming near his eyes. "I don't know Sally, she's been in there for at least an hour. No one is telling me anything, just that the collision was due to a drunk driver who is in the other operating room at the moment. She lost a lot of blood, that much I can tell." My dad sobbed.

Realization came to me, my mom is close to dying, or she actually might die. My mom, the woman that told me about her successes at this architecture firm just yesterday night, is inside the operation room with her stomach cut open to a bleeding wound and I couldn't do anything about it.

"D-Dad, what are you talking about?" I asked my voice trembling. I wasn't ready to believe that my mom, the woman who is the most admirable and toughest person in the world, is dying because of a car accident.

My dad didn't answer, he simply just stared at me, it was almost as if he couldn't bring himself to tell his daughter that her beloved mother was dying.

The flashing emergency light shut down, signaling the end of the surgery, my dad quickly rushed to the door as the doctor stepped out. Grim features masked their face as they shook their head at my father. At that action my father completely broke down, his arms covered his face as if he didn't want me to see him like this. But his cries were contained to a barely audible sound.

I stared at the door. I wanted to be mad at the doctors, they couldn't save my mother. But at the moment, I felt more sad than mad. Tears began forming in my eyes, and I didn't even know I was crying until Mrs. Jackson shook me.

"Annabeth, Annabeth?" She called again and again.

I suddenly felt dizzy. My mom is dead. She was supposed to take me out to eat to celebrate her birthday next week. The doctors were saying something to my dad that I couldn't quite comprehend. "Too much… We couldn't… Blood…" Everything started fading.

Mrs. Jackson was still shaking me, but I didn't feel her shaking me. My eyes snapped up to her before I blacked out completely.

~PAGEBREAK~

My eyes were still closed when I woke up. I could sense someone by my bedside. Then it all came crashing back to me. My eyes opened and I quickly sat up, unknowingly pushing away the person sleeping next to me.

A groan was heard from the ground below me, "Annabeth? You awake?" Despite the fact that he just woke up, Percy was already alert and looking over me.

I stared at him, unable to form words. To be completely honest, I didn't know what to say. Do I tell him what happened? Wait what if it was all just a dream and I'm just lying here in this bed- wait where am I?

"You're in my room Annabeth." Percy told me as if he had read my thought. "My mom thought it was best to get you away from the hospital air for a little bit. You sort of hit your head pretty hard when you blacked out." Percy said nervously as if afraid he had said something wrong.

"Where's my dad?" I asked as an image of him breaking down in the emergency waiting room flashed before my eyes.

"He's… he's working out the paperwork." Percy said hesitantly.

I was too scared to ask the next question, but I gathered up my courage and asked, "Where's my m-mom?"

Percy looked alarmed for a second, "Annabeth… just-"

"No, no, no, no…. no, no, no." I repeated as I looked down at Percy's bed. "She can't be dead, she can't be-"

"Annabeth listen to me-"

"Percy… stop lying to me! My mom can't be dead." I let out a weak laugh. "She's okay right? She's just weak and-"

"Annabeth, I don't know exactly what happened but-"

My eyes were watering up, "She's okay… she's okay. I know you love tricks Seaweed Brain but this is too far-" My arms were shaking but it wasn't even cold at all.

"Annabeth, you still have your dad… I know how important your mom was but she's dea-"

"PERCY STOP! SHE'S NOT DEAD! SHE'S MY MOM SHE CAN'T BE DEAD-" My cries were immediately muffled as Percy climbed onto his own bed and wrapped me into a tight hug. His arms patted my back as I cried like a little girl. I couldn't stop myself, I tried to push him away, but he held on tight.

His grip on me loosen but instead of pushing my best friend away, I held onto him like my life depended on it. "Percy…" I sobbed. "She's dead. My mom is dead."

Percy just kept silent, and I was thankful. If he had tried to tell me that is was okay I would've probably punch his face and told him to shut up. I didn't remember how long I cried but then my eyes started to close. I was still aware of what was happening but I didn't respond to anything Percy was doing. He simply just adjusted me onto his bed so I could go back to sleep. The crook of his arm was around my neck as he carefully put my head down as if afraid that I would wake up.

Suddenly Percy started to pull his hand away and at that moment I couldn't explain my feelings but I freaked out. As quick as lightning I pulled my arms out and pulled Percy closer to me, I couldn't explain the feeling in myself, but I just needed someone to hold me. I've never felt so weak and fragile in my life.

Thankfully Percy seem to understand and stopped trying to remove his hand. "I'm here, Annabeth, it's okay." He said reassuringly. "I was just making sure that you were comfortable."

I didn't answer him, I just pulled him down so that he was lying next to me and wrapped my arms around him tightly. I don't know how to explain it, but I needed someone for support and Percy was that person for me.

I sniffled, trying to contain the tears in my eyes, "Don't go anywhere." I whispered quietly. The first few calm words to escape my mouth since my mother's death.

Percy embraced me into a hug and kissed the top of my head, "I'll be here when you wake up." He assured me. "Promise."

Feeling satisfied with his words I leaned in closer to my best friend and waited for sleep to consume me.

Well chapter 2 there we go! Happy Early Fourth of July! Well and read and review, suggestions and criticism accepted!

AAZ back from the dead


	3. Chapter 3

**The Best Friend's Card (3)**

 **I promise I'm getting to that Wise Seaweed Plan Epilogue thing, just it's been a while and I'm trying to get a feel for the story again. I'm going to apologize beforehand if most of my stories seemed rush and well just not careful. I will honestly say that I love writing but sometimes I don't really have time to check everything over because of some problems. Living arrangements and all that stuff so I never know where to bring my laptop because one night I'll be living at my grandma's and the other at my parent's house. It's a weird thing and I'm trying to get used to it. Other than that, I'm a happier person than I was last year, still problems with parents of course but I guess after the rain there is a rainbow. Or am I too corny for all of you guys :D**

 **Stay happy and love yourself!**

 **AYYYY how you like these updates? I know the story isn't like all that good and like well yeah. But tbh I've been hella rusty and well yeah rusty that's pretty much it.**

 **Freshman Years (High School)**

Percy Jackson was apparently the hotshot of the school. Apparently swim try-outs just started and my dorky best friend made the varsity swim team and was, quote and quote, crowned as the hottest guy on the swim team. "Annabeth! Just introduce me to him please!" My friend Rachel asked me as we walked to our next class.

I brushed her off, "Just go talk to him-"

"You act like he's no big deal." Rachel grumbled.

 _It's because he isn't._ I wanted to say. "Rachel…"

"Okay, now tell me the truth, are you guys together?" Piper McLean, the Public Relation Officer of our class, said as soon as she popped up to my right.

"You guys could date him for all I care." I grumbled a bit pissed off because of the rumors. I have to admit though, puberty turned my troublemaking friend into one of the most good-looking guy in school.

Piper laughed, "Not interested, I'm just checking out the scoops for my sister's newspaper-"

"You mean gossip column?" I retorted back.

Piper shrugged, "Hey Silena may be one of the nicest girl in the entire campus, but she is in love with school gossips."

Rachel face suddenly lit up, "I saw Percy kissing Annabeth on the cheek a couple time."

Piper's face looked unamused, "To which Annabeth states that it was merely a friendly gesture. They only do that in France, Annie."

I glared at her, "Don't call me Annie."

Piper smiled innocently, "Aside from that, I actually need your input on the dance this Friday. By the way are you going with Percy?"

"I'm not going to the dance, I'm just there to plan it Piper." I explained.

"But Percy would be the perfect person to go with you-" Rachel said wistfully.

I groaned. "I can't walk anywhere without hearing the Seaweed Brain's name-"

"Did someone call my name?"

Despite my initially grumpy mood, I couldn't help but smile. "Well speak of the devil." I turned to come face to face with the one and only swimmer Percy Jackson, the only freshman to ever make it into the varsity swim team.

Percy leaned down and gave me a light kiss on the cheek. I swear that I see Piper smirking from behind me. "Can't even spend one hour without your best friend?" Percy smirked.

"Believe what you want, but I'm actually too busy to be thinking about you." I retorted back.

Percy feign a look of hurt on his face, "I'm hurt Wise Girl! But you know… my first meet is this week and as a supporting best friend, I would appreciate it if you would come." Percy grinned.

"Who's paying for my ticket?" I asked him a slight smiling wedging its way onto my lips.

Percy grinned, "I got you a small job on the swim team for that day so you could ride on the same bus with me."

"Smelly boys with chlorine all over them? No thanks."

"Come on Annabeth-"

"Hey Annabeth, we're going to go now. Seems like you and Percy have a bit of catching up to do." Piper winked as she dragged a flustered Rachel along with her.

Before I could answer them, Percy turned my body so that I'm facing him. "Promise me you'll go." He begged me.

 _An hour later_

"Percy!" I turned around to yell at him as the stares from the entire school was directed towards where Percy and I was standing.

"Please Wise Girl, it's my first official meet!"

I have to admit, it was a pretty weird sight. Percy was tapping my shoulder with a puppy pout on his face. "Go to class!"

Percy grinned, "I don't have class and Mr. Brunner loves me…"

I cursed knowing that I have History next and Percy was technically off school since he gets off an hour earlier than me. "The answer is still no. I have to plan the dance that morning!"

"Please, I know you love me! Just this once!"

I groaned, "Percy…"

 _Afterschool_

"I can't believe how stubborn you are!"

"Just say yes! I asked Katie Gardiner and she said that she'll take care of everything while you're gone at my meet. Plus… doesn't the Yearbook need picture of the youngest varsity member?" Percy smirked.

Katie Gardiner was the VP of our class, and I knew she was the most responsible… "Fine..."

Percy grinned then snapped his hand as if he remembered something. "By the way, I thought you weren't going to the dance."

"I'm the class President! I have to help plan it."

"But you're not going?" Percy wondered.

"Well are you?" I asked back.

Percy shook his head.

"Well there you go."

Percy's face sparked up for a second, "Hey by the way, coach likes it when everyone dresses up for the meets… so…"

"Please don't even-"

Percy held his hands up in defense, "Hey, I'm wearing a nice looking tuxedo!"

"The things I do for you Percy." I groaned, knowing that I have to go dress shopping with the girls no matter what now.

~PAGEBREAK~

"Number 3, Perseus Jackson is now approaching fast towards the edge of the pool with Number 17 Ethan Nakamura right behind his tail." The loudspeaker blared as I sat in the front row… holding towels for the boys coming in.

I can't believe Percy… he got me the worst job in the history of worst job. I was the towel girl for a team of reeking chlorine teenage boys. One of the junior team members, Tyson, was sitting next to me claiming that he was benched because of a fight with one of the senior members.

In other words, as a small freshman girl, I was scared of him.

"Annabeth right?" The guy asked me, he voice was deep matching his build and appearance.

I tried not to stutter as I answered, "Yeah."

"You're the freshman's best friend." He offered.

I nodded, not really sure where he was going with this.

Tyson nodded along with me. "He's good." Tyson grabbed a towel from my hand before continuing. "I was supposed to do this race and Percy was supposed to be sitting here, but I got into a fight with Matt Solan."

"Matt Solan? He's on the swim team too right?"

Tyson nodded his head towards a guy sitting on the other bleacher a couple feet from us. "He was going on about how a freshman shouldn't be able to get on the team. Solan was going to pin a drug use violation on Jackson, but of course he didn't." Tyson gave me a slight smile.

I couldn't help but smile back. "So why are you benched then?"

Tyson grinned, "I just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. Trust me, the worst thing that could happen to an athlete is being framed with the use of steroid, so I helped out your little freshman friend a bit. Kind of made us the black sheep in the swim team, us two, but you have to do what's right."

Before I could say anything to Tyson, the loudspeaker blared and our side cheered, "AND THE WINNER IS GOODE HIGH SCHOOL! PERSEUS JACKSON, NUMBER 3, BREAKING THE ALL TIME RECORD OF THE 400 METER EVENT!"

Tyson looked over at me and smile, "I knew that kid was something"

I saw Percy coming up from the pool with an exhausted look on his face, but I could see his smile from a mile away. His eyes searched for me and he grinned.

Tyson looked into the direction I was staring at, "You guys dating or something?"

I looked up confusingly at the junior, "No, why do you think that?"

Tyson simply shrugged but didn't answer. Throughout the meet, I just sat and converse with Tyson, who I learned was a proficient swimmer himself. The meet was finally finished around 8 o'clock.

"Ella!" Tyson's voice called out. I jumped, still not used to his deep voice.

A pretty looking girl rushed over to where we were standing, I recognized her as a student from the rival school when her sweatshirt said "Meriwether College Prep".

"Well I guess your school have us beat this year." The girl, who I presumed to be Ella said as she leaned over to give Tyson a hug.

Tyson shrugged, "Percy did great right? He was unbelievable during practices as well. Freshman in varsity, that's something rare."

"Someone talking about me again?" Percy wrapped his arm around my waist and gave me a quick kiss on the forehead. I turned around to see that Percy had already changed back to his formal wear, a tuxedo.

"Someone have a high sense of his own importance." I noted.

Percy simply smiled. "By the way Tyson, thanks for the support, I would've gotten in so much trouble if you hadn't stepped in."

Tyson simply waved him off, "It's fine, just don't get on Solan's bad side." Tyson looked over at me before nodding to Percy, "Good luck."

I'm pretty sure Tyson meant 'good job'.

Percy nodded before waving his swim mates goodbye and escorting me out of the swimming pool area into the open area of our school.. "I like your dress, it matches with my tuxedo." Percy noted.

"Well you did tell me to wear a blue dress so it matches the pool water." I smirked.

Percy cleared his throat, "Well then…" Percy suddenly stopped and turned around to face me. "Now, since you were so kind enough to be the towel girl for the swim team…" Pausing as if for dramatic effect, the Seaweed Brain reached into the side of his tuxedo and pull out a single rose. "Go to the dance with your one and only best friend?"

To say I was surprised was an understatement.

A pause filled the air for a second.

"Uh… Annabeth?"

I snapped out of my shock. "Did you just ask me to the dance Seaweed Brain?"

Percy looked at me for a second and quickly replied, "Did you not want me to- cause I could pretend this never happened and I'll owe you another favor. I just thought that since you spent so much time decorating and planning the dance that you would probably want to go so- never mind then, let's just go-" He started to turn around but I pulled him back.

"You idiot, I was just surprised that all. But thanks for being such a considerate friend. I was a bit scared that no one was going to ask me to the dance." I admitted.

"Well, your prince in shining armor has arrived." Percy grinned as he held out his hand. "And it just so happens that we are coordinately dressed for a high school prom night."

"You totally planned this didn't you?" I smirked.

He simply grinned, "Come on, you wouldn't want to be late to your first high school dance."

"One flaw in your plan, we don't have ticket." I remarked.

Percy simply grinned and pulled out two tickets from his coat. "You were saying?"

I quickly hooked my hand into his and rushed towards the main hall of the school to join our classmates at the dance.

And guess what? Percy was my first date to my first dance.

 **This is pretty much a fluff story, I think I have an idea of where this is headed, but we'll see :D**

 **Reviews, criticism, threats, and well EVERYTHING IS accepted :)**

 **btw is anyone rewatching the hsm movies? cause I know I am….**

 **AAZ**


	4. Chapter 4

**HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY EVERYONE! Okay I'm a bit late but it doesn't matter :)  
It's the thought that counts. That aside… how'd everyone doing?! THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! no seriously I really love reviews and it's great that you guys like the story and such (even though I still have no idea where the hell I'm heading with this thing). **

**Anyways… I'll be going to my orientation this week! Going down to SoCal, so that'll be fun… and hot… shit… maybe I shouldn't bring my leather jacket but I LOVE LEATHER JACKETS! SO IF YOU GUYS EVER SEE A GIRL IN LEATHER JACKET AND SCARVES IN THE HOT SUN…. THAT'S PROBABLY ME! But yeah I'm hella excited! Future college freshman here! and I'm actually leaving tomorrow so wish me luck!**

 **The Best Friend Card (4)**

 **Sophomore Year**

"Percy have you had your first kiss yet?"

Percy's hand slipped out of mine as he turned to stare at me. Screw the holding-hands buddy system. "What?"

"Silena's talking about first kiss and everything." I told him as I grabbed his hand again, feeling the slight bit of comfort from knowing that he was there.

Percy nearly coughed out all the soda he was drinking. "What?"

"Kissing Percy, as in kissing on the lips." I explained. If it was anyone else, I'd feel uncomfortable and drop the topic, but this was Percy, if I can't talk to him about kissing, I don't think I could talk to anyone.

"Yeah, I mean, I know what you mean. But why are you so worried about it? It's not like you're interested in anyone right?" Percy asked skeptically.

I looked down. It was so Percy to be completely oblivious to everything. Especially since we entered high school, everyone was hooking up, then breaking up and frankly I felt like the only thing permanent in my life is the one and only Percy Jackson. "What if I am interested in someone?"

Percy looked surprised but quickly recovered. "Well, then rest assure that he'll love you."

"You're just saying that." I grumbled.

Percy grinned, "Maybe I am, but why are you so worried?"

I shrugged, "Everyone already had their first kiss and they all broke up…" I trailed off.

Percy stepped in front of his house and unlocked the door motioning for me to go in, "And you're worried that it will happen to you?"

"Well don't you?" I asked him.

"Well, I haven't had my first kiss yet, so I wouldn't know." He replied back with a shrug.

"I don't know, I just want it to be something permanent Percy. I want my first kiss to be from someone who will always be by my side no matter what." I explained but quickly groaned. "You know what? Never mind, it's stupid, forget it."

"It's not stupid." Percy assured me. "I understand where you're coming from." He took off his shoes before stepping inside the living room.

"Sometimes, I just want to play it safe you know? I'm tempted to kiss you if it's reassurance that you'll always be the one there for me." I said before I could stop myself. "I mean it's not that I want to kiss you-"

Percy grinned as if an idea just came to his head. "Well, if your first kiss is from your best friend, then I don't think you would regret it right?"

I pushed him away smiling, "What? You are going to be kissing me every day until I find someone that I like?"

He shrugged, "If it makes you sleep at night, I mean I kiss you on the cheek all the time, I don't think it really makes a difference."

"The difference is that there will be romantic feelings involved." I explained.

"Well, then it should be fine, I'm pretty sure there's no romantic feelings between us. We're just best friends."

I knew what cliché movies say about best friend kissing changing everything, but I didn't believe it. Percy was my best friend and there was no way I was going to risk it for some stupid romantic feelings that is just going to float away in a blink of an eye.

"Best friend card." Percy said with a grin. "I want you to kiss me."

"You sound like you really want to kiss me." I noted.

"You sound like you really want to kiss me." He mocked me.

"I'm a curious person, since everyone is all talking about the first kiss like it's some magical thing, I'm just curious. What's your excuse?"

Percy grinned, but I could tell something was making him uncomfortable. "Eh, I'm a growing teenager boy, and it's not everyday that my beautiful best friend asks you to kiss her full on the lips."

"So you wouldn't mind kissing me?"

Percy laughed, "What grade are we in Annabeth, I'm pretty sure cooties aren't going to scare me." Percy wrapped his arm around me, pulling me closer to him.

"Wait you're actually going to kiss me?"

"Well are you going to stop me?"

"Trust me, I'm not the person that you want your first kiss to be with." I reminded him.

"I'd rather have my first kiss be with my best friend than some random chick that I will forget after a few years."

"So, I'm just going to be the chick you had your first kiss with?" I pushed him away and crossed my arms.

Percy laughed, "You're the annoying best friend that I could never hope to get rid of! Well… maybe you might be a just a random chick?" Percy grinned suggestively.

I faked a gagged, "Don't tell me you're interested to chase me."

Percy smirked, "Chase?"

I mentally slapped myself, "Shut up Percy."

Percy chuckled and without warning he leaned in and closed the gap between our mouths.

To say I was shocked was an understatement. Despite the fact that I brought up the kissing topic, I didn't really expect Percy to actually kiss me. Of course even as my mind started to go on panic mode, my mouth responded as I kissed him back.

I wasn't sure how I imagined my first kiss. To be completely honest, I wasn't even sure if we were even kissing correctly, I mean… in movies, they have their first kiss with totally experienced actors and actresses and of course they just happen to french kiss or something.

My first kiss? Well it was merely a pressure from his lips to mine and I simply kissed back as I would be kissing my pillow… just kidding, but I did return the kiss.

I was the first one to pull away from the kiss. For a second I could've sworn I saw a look of disappointment on Percy's face but the grin on his face told otherwise.

"So that's a kiss." Percy said his face a bit flustered.

I knew I didn't have feelings for Percy but I couldn't help but allow the heat to rise up in my face. Should I have felt something? Was I supposed to feel some sort of spark? Or is kissing just full on lust from hormonal teenagers?

I mean sure, my heart rate is pulsing faster than normal and I was half tempted to kiss Percy again just to get a grip of a real kiss. "Not exactly Hollywood kiss." I offered with a smile to let him know I was joking.

"We're both inexperienced teenagers, what do you expect?" He smiled.

"You're blushing though." I pointed out.

At that Percy's face got even more red. "That was my first kiss, what'd you expect?"

I smiled, maybe even a bit relieved that there wasn't any tension between us. "If I didn't know better, I'd say that you like me." I offered.

"Yeah." Percy said after a few second. I panicked. Percy couldn't possibly like me right? Then as if asking himself, "No romantic feelings right?"

I shook my head quickly, grateful at Percy for saying that. I didn't like my friend in that way. "Nope… no romantic feelings."

I looked up and he smiled weakly before giving me a kiss on my forehead, "But just for friendship sake, let's just keep the kissing to the cheeks and forehead, I don't want to be addicted to your kisses." Percy stared at me for a second as if he was thinking about something, "Unless… unless you want to then-"

"Your testosterone is showing Seaweed Brain." I mumbled.

He blushed for a second before replying, "Admit it, I'm a good kisser."

"You initiated the kiss, so of course it appeared as if you're the better kisser!" I argued.

"But the guy always initiates the kiss-"

"Not always." I argued.

Percy scratched his head nervously, "Most of the time?"

I groaned before pulling his shirt collar down to my level and pressing my lips against his.

"You always have to prove you're right huh?" Percy mumbled softly against my lips.

I simply smiled into the kiss as Percy wrapped his arms around me, deepening the kiss. Percy, who seemed to finally get the hang of this kissing thing, wrapped his hand around my back and pulled me closer to him if that was even possible.

My hands released itself from his shirt collar and made its way around his neck in effort of messing with his hair-

"Percy Jackson!" As fast as lightning we both jumped away from each other. I turned around to see the door already opened and Percy's mom standing there with a surprised look on her face.

"Mom?" Percy asked in bewilderment. A look of fear was present on Percy's face. Oh no... I'm in so much trouble... is there a chance that she didn't see Percy kissin-

"Both of you, sit now." I never heard Mrs. Jackson sounding so serious.

"Mrs. Jackson, it's not what you think-"I began.

She gave me a look that clearly said that she wasn't looking for an excuse. "Now." She turned to Percy and her look hardened. Throughout all my years of friendship with Percy, I have never seen her give Percy this look. "You too Percy."

We went sat down.

Percy's mom sighed, "Sit down, both of you."

"Mom, if you would just let me explain-"

"Mrs. Jackson, it's really not what you think-"

Percy's mom poured herself some tea and simply sat down as if we're simply eating dinner, "Now when did this all happen?"

I looked at Percy and he gave me the same look. "What?"

"Dating." She said with a defeated tone. "It's bound to happen sometime-"

"Mom, you're misunderstanding, we're not-"

"Percy, for gods sake, you're only in 10th grade!" His mom started.

"Mom, I'm in 10th grade." Percy emphasized.

"I get that you guys have been almost inseparable, but..." Mrs. Jackson groaned. "I can't believe I'm giving you the talk... Annabeth, Percy... if all gives, please try to be safe."

I wasn't sure whose face was redder, mine or Percy's. Sex? Just a few minutes ago, I was just freaking out about my first kiss. "Mom!"

"Don't try to deny it, I have read news about high school kids having sex- I'm actually writing a novel about-"

"Mom, with all due respect, can you stop saying that word." Percy begged. I could tell he was just as uncomfortable as I was.

"Don't worry Percy, I'm as uncomfortable as you are, but you guys need to understand-"

I was probably like a red tomato right now, "Mrs. Jackson, we're not dating!"

"Annabeth, I know it's the new thing to hide your relationship from your parent and all that-"

"Mrs. Jackson, we're actually not dating." I quickly said again.

"Now, Annabeth, I really don't mind you dating Percy, but just be safe-"

"I don't like Annabeth that way though!" Percy quickly said.

"I don't like Percy that way!" I said quickly trying to get his mom to understand.

Now it was Mrs. Jackson's turn to be confused, "But you guys were just-"

Oh gods... Out of all the embarrassment in my life, this has to be the worst. "Mom, it was just a spark of curiosity!" Percy quickly said.

His mom stared at Percy for a second. Then stared at me as if wanting me to confirm this. I simply just nod. "Curiosity?" Mrs. Jackson questioned with a slight smile.

"It was her idea mom." Percy quickly ratted me out.

"A best friend you are!" I glared at Percy. Whatever feeling I had from the kiss initially was now gone and was simply just replaced with anger. I wanted to run up to the guest room and just lock myself in there. Ever since my mother's death, I have been spending my days at the Jackson's resident so I pretty much have my own room in the guest room.

"So tell me, what sparked this curiosity?" She asked with a slight smile.

"Mom..." Percy whined.

"Two best friends, don't just kiss because they feel like it."

"Mom... it's Annabeth we're talking about." Percy noted.

"Hey!" Is it pick on Annabeth day or something?

"What?" Percy questioned.

"You were the one that initiated the kiss!" I quickly said.

"You were the one that started the conversation!" Percy argued back.

"It didn't mean that I wanted to kiss you."

"But it didn't mean that you didn't want to kiss me either!"

From beside me I could hear Mrs. Jackson letting out a long sigh. "Guys, I don't mind if you guys are kissing each other, just try to be safe-"

"Mom I had this talk in school-"

"And we will have this talk right now." Mrs. Jackson said firmly.

"Can I-" I began to excuse myself but Percy's mom stopped me.

"You're included in this talk Annabeth." Mrs. Jackson said and I just sat still in my chair.

"Oh gods... kill me now." Percy groaned.

"Perseus Jackson." His mom warned.

~PAGEBREAK~

I managed to escape the talk after Percy mom decided that she needed to talk to Percy alone. But a few minutes later I heard footsteps coming up the stairs, "Knock knock?"

I groaned, is there no limit to my embarrassment?

Without waiting for a reply, Percy slowly opened the door, "Hey Annabeth?"

I pulled the covers off and got off my comforting bed. "Yes?"

"Just checking on you." Percy walked in and closed the doors behind him.

"Watch me wallow in my own embarrassment." I mumbled. "Your mom's going to think I'm weird now."

Percy laughed, "Hey at least we know that my mom is cool with you being my girlfriend." He grinned.

"You want to be my boyfriend then?" I smirked.

Percy looked alarmed for a second but quickly recovered, "I just had the semi-talk with my mom, stop creeping me out more!"

This time I laughed, "Okay then Seaweed Brain."

"So we're still cool?" He asked as if he was scared.

"Cool as in?"

"As in still the best of all best friends?" He smiled weakly.

"Wouldn't dream of changing that title." I answered back.

"But do you think you could ever love someone?" Percy suddenly asked.

I stared at him. _Was the Seaweed Brain getting lovey-dovey?_

I shook my head and laid back down on my bed as Percy sat on the side of the bed, "Love doesn't last, what people call as love is just pure infatuation. Physical attraction, easy communication, or simply a way for people to get on with life. I mean sure, it'll be nice to experience that fantasy, but it doesn't last."

He nodded slowly. "So no love?"

I shook my head, "Maybe respect, but I honestly think love is something simply created by humans to fantasize about a feeling of pure ecstasy."

Percy let out a low whistle. "You've been doing your research then."

I shrugged, "But in all honestly, I don't think I could ever truly love someone."

Percy stayed quiet for a second before replying. "Oh really?"

I looked over at Percy who held an unreadable expression on his face. "You okay?"

"One question, why do you feel like this?" Percy asked. "Like this love thing doesn't exist."

"Because it doesn't. Nothing is ever permanent in love. I mean look at my dad's second marriage. He completely forgets about my mom's existence a few months after her death. I may be in high school, but I'm not stupid Percy. Love, if it does exist, can make people disregard their true goals."

"Then why were you so curious about kissing and all that?"

I glared at him.

"What?" Percy defended himself, "I'm just wondering!"

"I'm a curious person okay!"

Percy chuckled, "But that was…" He looked up thoughtfully and laid down next to me. "That was some kiss. I think I like it better when you initiated the kiss." Percy offered.

I couldn't help but feel smug, "Well I liked it better when I initiated the kiss as well."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "Are you suggesting that-"

Before Percy could finish I rolled over and pressed my lips against his. Even while my head was focused on kissing Percy I could feel him smiling into the kiss, "I'd hate to see how you kiss your future boyfriends." He mumbled.

I pulled away mid-kiss and smirked, "Don't tell me you're jealous."

Percy quickly shook his head, "Not jealous of the boyfriend… more jealous of the fact that they'll get awesome kisses-"

I scoffed playfully, "What can I say? I'm a splendid kisser."

Percy laughed, "For a second I thought you liked me."

I threw a pillow at him, "As if!"

"Well then what if I like you?" Percy asked the humor suddenly gone from his voice. Unlike all the other times, there was suddenly this air of tension between us.

"Do you like me?" I asked slowly, it was like I was treading on dangerous waters with this conversation.

"Maybe I do." But Percy grinned and the tension in the air seemed to melt. I was wondering if I imaged the sudden seriousness for a second. "So ready for your first make-out session?"

I glared at Percy and shoved him to the far side of the bed but almost immediately he scooched back near me.

"What?"

"Your teenage hormones are showing." I grumbled.

"Aren't you curious about what making out feels like?" Percy smirked.

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" I yelled at him.

 **So someone told me a friend's with benefit thing… so here ya go! let's see where this is headed? Any ideas? Read and review guys!**

 **OH YEAH! Check out my new one-shot of Luke and Thalia (or Thaluke) it's a bit yeah, but I would love to see what you guys think of that one-shot :D**

 **AAZ**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the untimely updates… that's AAZ back from the dead again. I've just been struggling to decide what I want to do with my life you know? Many of you guys probably know I'm going back to school in the fall but then there's also one more option for me which is to join the Marines and honestly it was something I've considered for a while. But of course… I'm just completely lost. But I'm allowed to feel lost right?**

 **Anyways how was the entire summer for all of ya'll?**

 **Junior Year (1)**

The bell rang not a second too soon as I finished up my last problem.

"And that concludes our class today. Don't forget to read the assigned pages for homework today and make sure to write the outline for your essay tonight. I will be collecting it first thing in the morning." Mr. Brunner said as he turned off the projector.

I walked out the door to be greeted by the voice of my best friend, "Always the last one out as usual."

I grinned and felt an arm reaching for my own before he kissed me. "You're surprised Seaweed Brain?"

Percy shrugged and reached for my books but as usual I pushed his hands away. "So, what are you up to?"

"There's a meeting for all officers after school." I sighed.

"Today too?" Percy grumbled as he walked me to my next class.

Ever seen my mother's death, I've been staying more at Percy's house than at my own. My dad remarried last year to someone that I totally despised and they had twins... how great.

I grinned, "You can come with…" I suggested.

Percy held up his hand, "I'll ask Coach Hedge to open up the swimming pool, just come find me when you finish."

"Aww come on," I teased him.

Percy shook his head, "No way, I am not going back in there."

"He's just your mom's boyfriend, Percy."

Percy shushed me and cautiously looked around, "Shhh! People can hear!"

I laughed. "You're way too paranoid."

"Paul's a nice guy… but it's just awkward okay? Just please…" Percy begged. I couldn't help but smile, remembering the last time when Percy was unfortunately dragged into the leadership meeting and was fidgeting the whole entire time because he was afraid that Mr. Blofis would be asking about his mom.

"Okay, Mr. I'm-So-Scared-Of-Awkwardness." I grinned and pushed him away. "Now get out, I have class to get to."

Percy raised an eyebrow, "We have the next class together, don't try to push me away." Without warning, the Seaweed Brain grabbed my books and led us to the gym

~AFTERSCHOOL~

"Dude, it's not that hard! You tell her you and that's that." The familiar voice of Grover Underwood said as I made my way to the pool.

"Grover, it's not that easy, you know how she is." Another voice, that I recognized immediately as Percy answered.

I raised an eyebrow. _Percy likes someone? Why didn't he tell me this?_ I was about to walk in and call out the Seaweed Brain on this, when Percy's voice continued.

"Annabeth is my best friend-"

Grover coughed as if Percy's words offended him.

"Okay, she's one of my best friend." I could imagine Percy rolling his eyes. "As much as I like her, I don't want to ruin whatever it is that we have."

"Obvious sexual tension." Grover said with a laugh.

"Shut up man."

"You've kissed before." Grover pointed out.

"Well… yeah but that probably meant nothing to her." Percy groaned. "You know what, never mind what I said."

It didn't occur to me that Percy was walking in my direction until it was too late. I quickly stumbled to rush away from the door but instead fell flat on my butt. "Annabeth?" Percy said with a surprised look on his face.

I stared up at him and managed a weak smile, "Percy…?"

"Percy what the hell- oh." Grover appeared next to him and seem to understand the situation.

"Hey Grover." I nodded in the older boy's direction.

"Hey Annabeth." Grover bleated nervously. "I'm just going to go to schoo- home. Yes home. You guys talk." He quickly scrambled to get out.

We walked out in silence out of the school.

I knew Percy wasn't going to say anything, "You like me?"

"No." He affirmed.

"No?"

"I mean yes."

"So?"

"Does it matter Annabeth?" He said tiredly.

"It does matter. You are my best friend. We can't. Not us. Not romantically. I can't lose you." I said quietly.

"Do you like me?" Percy asked cautiously.

"You're my friend. I like you more than anyone else in the world." I replied with a safe answer.

Percy nodded as if he understood my answer while I'm left hanging to think if I even answered the question correctly. Damn Percy for making me unsure of everything. "Percy I'm not-"

Percy stopped me. "Look I get it. I'm not some middle school kid with a life-threatening crush. I just like you. That is it. We're best friend and it's bound to happen sometime."

"But we're not going to work as a couple…" I said slowly.

"That's what you think-"

I gave him a look and he backed away.

"Okay, okay. Just… forget any of this ever happened okay?" Percy decided. I couldn't help but felt a pang of disappointment.

"Percy-"

Percy looked at me for a second, a look of regret flashed through his eyes, "Best friend card." He said quietly.

I stared at him for a second, understanding immediately what he had meant. "Percy you can't expect me to forget-"

"Best friend card." He insisted stubbornly.

Hesitantly I nodded. "Best friend card."

Percy forced out a smile, "I'm going to start walking home now. Are you coming over today?" Percy asked as if nothing had happened.

"I think…" I hesitated. The first time I ever hesitated in front of my best friend. "I'm going to go home early today. My dad said he needed help with something." I said quickly. The first time I ever lied to my best friend.

Percy nodded in understanding, probably realizing that the two of us need to put some space between us. "Okay." He cautiously looked at me. "We are okay right?"

I forced a smile on my face. "Of course."

I knew we weren't okay though. Whatever Percy had confessed to Grover today gave me a feeling of fear. Percy was the only permanent thing in my life and now I could feel him slipping away.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

He pulled me into a hug before kissing me on the lip. As if on instinct I returned it before I felt Percy pulling away. "Sorry. I was- that was just- and-"

"It's fine." I said quietly looking down at the floor biting down on the side of my lip.

"I'll call you tonight?"

'Yeah."

Percy stood there as if unsure of what to do. "Okay." He scratched his head nervously before turning away.

I probably already knew that I won't be seeing my best friend for a while.

~PAGEBREAK~

That night I saw my phone rang. True to his word, Percy did call me. I covered my hand over my phone for a brief second before pressing the End button.

 _Bleep_

I glanced over to see that Percy had left a voicemail. Cautiously I opened up the voicemail, _"Hey Annabeth… It's Percy, well obviously it's me, who else would it be right?"_ He cleared his throat. _"Anyways, I guess you are sleeping at the moment. Big test tomorrow right?"_ He chuckled a bit nervously. I know that he knew that I had no test tomorrow since Percy Jackson has made it his purpose to find out my whole schedule at the beginning of the year. _"I'll walk with you tomorrow morning? Or… well just text me when you wake up tomorrow then. Well, night Wise Girl."_

I didn't call him the next morning.

 **I promise the update will come within the next week! YES PROMISE! Okay but yeah, Read, review, and yeah :DDDD**

 **AAZ Out!**


End file.
